Lily's Smile
by Trueillusions1
Summary: Lily Potter has spent her whole life in the shadow of her father and brothers, but can the magic of her smile shine through all of that to make her own path in the world. Lily is a forthyear Gryffindor and is dating a sixthyear Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy.
1. The Courage to Write

Lily Potter sat alone in the Gryffindor common room. It was rather late, the fire had long since died out, and the other students had gone to bed. For the past four years Lily had always sat in one spot in the common room - on a cushioned window ledge where she had a great view of the grounds. She stared out the window at the dark grounds below, thinking. She could always think here, and she needed to think now. She needed to know what to write to her parents, how to tell them. She looked down at the blank parchment in her hands, willing it to show her what to write. She knew that she would have to write this letter sooner or later, and was actually shocked that it wasn't sooner.

Neville Longbottom, her parent's good friend and her Herbology Professor, had pulled her aside after class today. He informed her that he knew her secret. The secret that she had been trying to hide since her first year at Hogwarts. The secret about her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy. Neville had told her that since he knew, it would only be so long before her brothers knew. When Albus found out, she knew that he would tell Rose, and then Rose would tell her parents, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, who would of course tell Lily's parents. When James found out, he would go straight to their parents and tell them, just like the good little Head Boy he was. Either way, her parents would find out.

Neville had advised her to write a letter to her parents and tell them herself. She nodded to him and was just about to turn and leave when he said, "Lily, you know that you are more like your parents than you know. They will support your decisions and love you no matter what." He walked over and hugged her. "They will be happy as long as you're happy." She smiled at him and turned to leave the greenhouse.

Lily looked down at the quill in her hand and smiled. She really liked this quill; Scorpius had gotten it for her for last Christmas. She felt a pang of guilt as she remembered lying to her father about who had given it to her. He asked where she had gotten such an expensive quill and she had said it was a gift from Alexis for Christmas. She hated lying to them, and now was her chance to stop.

She sighed, looking down at her quill again. She felt like she was always letting her parents down. She could never live up to her famous father or her perfect brothers. When James started school he was quickly his professors' favorite. He didn't get great grades – they were better than hers, though – he was just a big help, always going out of his way to help his professors. In her second year at Hogwarts he became a prefect and this year he was the head boy. Her parents were very proud of him when he got his head boy badge, but their Granmum Weasley was the proudest. She said that he was just like their Uncle Percy. Her Uncle George had laughed at this and she followed suit. Out of all of her uncles, her Uncle George was her favorite. James had taken the comment as a compliment, though, and said that he very much looked up to his Uncle Percy.

As for Albus, he was the brains of the family. Both Al and their cousin Rose were very smart. They were always together studying, and were best friends. When Al received his O.W.L. grades over the summer, Dad had said that he hadn't seen grades like that since Aunt Hermione's.

Lily wasn't a great student, and she wasn't anyone's favorite. She had gotten more detentions in her four years at Hogwarts than both of her brothers combined in there six and seven years there, most of which she had gotten sneaking around after hours to see Scorpius. There were only two things that she really prided herself in. The first of which was her Quidditch skills, as she was a pretty decent Quidditch player. She tried out in her second year and made the team. She played seeker like her father had, but was not as good as he was, though she had only lost the snitch once in her two and a half years of playing. The second thing she had always prided herself in was making friends. She always thought her friendly smile and outgoing personality were some of her best traits, and because of them she had never had any problem making friends or getting people to like her. That is part of the reason that she is here trying to write this letter. She had to have made friends, like always, with an unlikely person: Scorpius.

On September first four years ago she, like all of the other students at Hogwarts, was boarding the Hogwarts Express and trying to find a compartment. She was hoping to sit with Al and Rose, because Hugo was sick and wouldn't be attending school for another week, when he would have a private sorting. After all of their planning over the years about their first day at Hogwarts, she was now left all alone. She was finishing her goodbyes to her parents when she had turned around and saw that Albus was already gone. She finally found his compartment and saw it was already full with his and Rose's friends from the library (they were all bookworms). She really didn't want to listen about all of their lessons anyway. She was trying to find a different compartment then finally found one that looked empty. She pulled open the door and walked in. She was just about to put her trunk on the shelf next to one other trunk when she heard a voice that startled her. "You don't want to sit in here," said the calm voice. She turned around and saw Scorpius sitting unobtrusively in the corner. He was a tall boy with light grey eyes and blond hair, not as neat as she knew his father's was, but fell it more naturally.

"And why's that?" she asked.

He looked at her, almost shocked, and said, "Because you're Lily Potter."

She rolled her eyes. She hated that everyone always knows who she is, but with a famous father it's bound to happen. "Yeah, I know that, and?" she replied.

"Well don't you know who I am? I'm Scorpius Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy's son. You, being the daughter of Harry Potter, couldn't possibly want to sit with me," Scorpius said.

Lily couldn't help but notice the sad tone in his voice. "Well I do want to sit with you, if that's ok," she responded and smiled at him.

He stared at her for a moment; she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Scorpius thought to himself of what his father would think of him sitting with her but he just couldn't say no to that smile, and he wouldn't mind someone to talk to. Then he exclaimed with a little excitement in his voice, "I don't mind at all." He stood up and helped her with her trunk.

They talked for most of the trip to Hogwarts, and Scorpius told her about the sorting. Her brothers had told her many things to scare her about the sorting, but now that Scorpius was telling her the truth she was very relaxed about it. In fact, she knew even then that he was telling her things he had never told anyone else. As Scorpius told Lily about his sorting he mentioned he had been just as nervous as she was then. He explained that his father wanted him in Slytherin. After all, every Malfoy to ever live was sorted into Slytherin and he was worried that he wasn't going to be. He told her that the Sorting Hat wanted to place him in Hufflepuff, but he had begged not to be placed there.

"So, the Sorting Hat said, 'As you wish,' and placed me in Slytherin." Scorpius finished.

"I don't get it. Why would you choose to be a Slytherin?" Lily questioned him.

Scorpius had an answer ready for her. "What would you family think if you weren't in Gryffindor?" Lily immediately understood why Scorpius would choose to be a Slytherin.

He went on to tell her he was a third year. She asked about his friends but he didn't seem to want to talk about them, and after a while of talking with him she realized he didn't seem to have many friends at all. She knew that a person who was a Hufflepuff at heart would have a hard time making friends in Slytherin. She had started to tell him about her family and Hugo when he mentioned that her brothers wouldn't be too happy about her being in here with him. He explained that not a lot of people liked him, because of who his father was and even more so because of who his granddad was. She felt a connection with Scorpius. She was known for her father too, although she was well liked and he was hated because of it. It pained her to know this.

It had just gotten dark outside when James stormed in the compartment and yelled, "Lily, what are you doing in here with him?" He pointed at Scorpius as he raised his voice.

Lily stood up and faced her brother. He was quite a bit taller than she was but she stood her ground against him. "I will sit with whomever I please, and you won't stop me," she shouted back.

"You want to bet?" he yelled at her, and with that he grabbed her arm in one hand and her trunk in the other and pulled her out of the room.

"You just wait until I learn to hex better. You'll be sorry," she had told him. He made her sit in his compartment the rest of the ride there, and then escorted her to the boats before getting on a carriage to the castle.

About a week later she was in the Great Hall eating dinner and telling Hugo all about her first week. She introduced him to her new friend, Alexis, and told him about all of their classes. She was in the middle of telling Hugo about Scorpius when she saw Scorpius leaving the Great Hall alone. She told Hugo and Lexy that she would see them later, then ran after him. She caught up to him in the Entrance Hall, and asked him to join her for a walk. While they were walking she apologized for the way that James had acted. She told him that she really thought that he was nice and that she wanted to be his friend. He told her that they couldn't be friends because her brothers wouldn't let them. That was when they decided to be friends in secret.

Ever since then the two of them would send notes to each other and sneak around the castle to meet each other. Many times they ended up with detention for breaking school rules, but didn't usually mind very much, because it was just more time to spend together. They would use the Room of Requirement a lot to meet each other; her father had told her about it and where to find it. Every now and then Hugo and Lexy would come along too. When Hugo and Lexy had learned of their friendship they accepted it automatically; they both trusted Lily and her judgment.

Everything was going great, he was one of her very best friends and then the last day of school last year, her third year, changed everything. She had gone to meet him to say goodbye, and to give him a gift. Her Uncle George had sent it to her just the other day with a note saying,

_Hey Lily,_

_How's my little apprentice in training? I just came up with this and_

_I need someone to try it out for me. I thought that you could_

_find someone to use them with. They are enchanted notebooks._

_When you write in one of them it shows up in the other book,_

_and vice versa. I thought it would be a good way for friends_

_to keep in touch over the summer. Use it wisely and pick a good_

_friend. I expect a full report on how they work._

_See ya, _

_ Uncle George_

_P.S. Oh and one more thing, don't tell your mum about _

_the books, I don't think she'd like the idea of _

_you using an enchanted book after what happened in her_

_second year at Hogwarts. _

She knew exactly who she was going to give the other book to. When she had given it to Scorpius and told him what it was, he was so happy that he kissed her. They both had stood there for a few minuets, faces bright red, until she had excused herself and left the room. She just hadn't known what to say. They had always just been friends, but when he kissed her she had felt something she had never felt before. A few days into the summer she opened her book to find Scorpius' messy writing inside. It said:

_Lil,_

_About the kiss, I don't know why I did it, but I'm not sorry I_

_did. I can't stop thinking about it. I don't how you feel about _

_it, though, and it's driving me mad. I need to know, do you _

_feel the same? Will you be my girlfriend?_

_Your friend, and maybe more?_

_Scorpius_

All she had written back was, _Of course I do_. Over the summer their friendship had grown to much more through writing in their books. She had written to her Uncle George telling him that he was her favorite uncle and that the notebooks had worked great. On September first of her fourth year, as soon as she had boarded the train, she left her trunk with Hugo and Lexy and went to find Scorpius. When she found him in his compartment she pulled the door and curtain closed. He jumped up when he saw her, then pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Her fourth year was the hardest yet to hide their relationship. When they saw each other in the hallways between classes they were always tempted to hold hands and sneak into empty classrooms for a moment alone. They had both known it was just a matter of time before they had to tell their parents. She had told him what Professor Longbottom had said, and he agreed to write to his parents as well.

Lily took a deep breath; if Scorpius can write his parents, so could she. After all, she was supposed to be brave, she was a Gryffindor. She lifted he quill and stared to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I have something I need to tell you. I have a boyfriend._

_I really, really like him and I know he feels the same way about me. _

_I have been friends with him for a long time, since my first _

_year actually. You guys are always telling us to be open minded _

_and try to be friends with all kinds of people. I know who his father _

_is, and I don't care about that. He is nothing like his father. _

_He is very kind-hearted. My boyfriend is Scorpius Malfoy. _

_I love you guys,_

_Lily_


	2. A Day of Waiting

Lily woke up early the next morning so she could meet Scorpius in the owlery. She told him she would be there at six so they could send off their letters together before breakfast. She got out of bed, pulled on her robes and walked over to the mirror to check her hair. She had the famous Weasley red hair. Hers was of course slightly darker because of her father, and had a slight wave to it. If it weren't for the slight differences in her hair, she would look just like her mother did in her fourth year at Hogwarts, right down to the freckles. She ran a brush through her hair and put on some strawberry lip gloss. Then she quickly wrote a note to Lexy, telling her that she went to meet Scorpius and that she would see both Lexy and Hugo at breakfast, then left it on Lexy's books. Lily grabbed her own books and the letter to her parents and ran out of the dormitory.

As Lily made the long walk to the owlery she thought about her two best friends, Hugo and Lexy. Ever since she had been dating Scorpius, she hadn't been spending that much time with them outside of classes and meals. Then a thought hit her like a ton of bricks. Lexy and Hugo had been acting weirdly around each other lately. Ever since she could remember they had always bickered about everything. She hadn't noticed because she wasn't around as much, but now that she thought about it, they hadn't been bickering lately. They had indeed been acting rather affectionate to each other. Just the other night she had noticed Hugo staring at Lexy, and when she asked him what he was staring at he blushed and whispered, "Nothing," and walked off. Lily shrugged her shoulders, grinned widely and told herself that she would talk to Lexy about it later.

She had just gotten to the owlery steps when someone grabbed her around the waist, pulled her into a dark corner, and kissed her. She smiled as she playfully punched Scorpius in the arm. "You scared me," she scolded, laughing.

He rubbed his arm while laughing, "You taste like strawberries." he pointed out.

Lily leaned in and kissed him one more time before taking his hand and leading him up the steps. She noticed that in his other hand he held his letter rather tightly. "Worried?" she asked him.

"I was," he said, "but then I saw your smile I felt better. That smile of yours will do great things, just wait and see." Lily turned a bright shade of red and followed him into the owlery.

Once they had given their owls their letters, they sat on some dry and clean hay. It was still about thirty minutes until breakfast, and all they could do now was wait. Wait to hear how their parents would react. Lily loved it when they had time like this to just sit and hold each other, especially in the morning, because it made her day so much better. "What now?" she questioned him.

"What do you mean?" he responded, lifting his chin off her head to look at her.

"Well if we are telling our parents, are we still hiding at school?" She had been thinking about it and knew that she really didn't want to hide anymore.

"Why don't we just wait until after we hear back from our parents? At least then we will know how bad everyone's reactions are going to be. I don't think that it's going to be pretty," he suggested.

Lily frowned a little. She was looking forward to walking into breakfast with Scorpius' hand in hers, but silently agreed with him. It would only be one day until they heard back from their parents anyway.

He hated seeing her frown and automatically said, "You know that I want to shout from the top of the Astronomy tower that you're mine. I just think that we should take one thing at a time. It's not going to be easy, but it will be worth it." She smiled as he helped her up off the hay. He handed her books to her and kissed her once more before they both made their separate ways down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When she arrived, she saw him already sitting at the Slytherin table alone. She gave him a quick smile and joined Hugo and Lexy at the Gryffindor table. Hugo gave Lily a look that told her he knew exactly what she had been doing that morning and smirked at her. Lexy turned to Lily and whispered, "So how did it go?"

Deciding to tease Lexy a bit, Lily said in the most casual voice she could muster, "How did what go? What do you mean?"

Lexy elbowed her playfully and in a hushed voice she responded, "The letter, did you send it to your parents?"

Slightly lowering her voice as well, Lily whispered, "Yeah, and Scorpius sent his off, too."

"And they're off," Hugo joked, in a voice so low that only he could hear, as the girls started into one of their many whisper fits. He aimlessly shoved the food around on his plate as he watched Lexy and Lily. 'Lexy looks so cute when she laughs like that,' he thought to himself then looked down at his watch. "Hey guys, we better get to class or we're going to be late." he interjected, interrupting the whispers and giggles. As the three of them got up to go to Care of Magical Creatures Lily glanced once more over at Scorpius and saw that he was writing in his magical notebook. She made a mental note to check hers the first chance she got.

She got her chance sooner than she thought she would. When they had arrived at Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid told them he would be right back and left them to fend for themselves for a few minutes. Lily walked over to a tree and sat down, leaning against it. She opened her notebook and looked at Scorpius' messy handwriting.

_Lil, _

_You look so cute whispering and giggling like_

_that. I miss you already. Let's meet tonight_

_at eight o-clock by the lake in our usual spot._

_Scorpius_

Lily turned bright red for the second time that morning when she realized that Scorpius had been watching her and Lexy. Lily also knew that Scorpius wasn't the only one watching them, as she had seen Hugo staring as well. Lexy came over, settled down next to Lily and read the note from Scorpius. "That's sweet," she said.

"I know, isn't it?" Lily replied dreamily.

"You're lucky to have a guy like that," Lexy told her.

Lily looked around to see if Hugo was close enough to hear them and when she saw he was over with the other boys, she continued, "You're lucky, too, you know."

Lexy looked at her like she had just had a Bat-Bogey Hex put on her. "What do you mean? With whom am I lucky?" she asked.

Lily smiled as she pointed at Hugo, "With whom do you think?"

Lexy followed Lily's finger and her eyes widened in shock. "What, are you crazy? He doesn't feel that way about me. To him, I'm just a friend."

Lily laughed, "No, I'm not crazy, but you are blind. Of course he feels that way about you. The question is, do you feel that way about him?"

Lexy pulled her legs in close to her body and hugged them. She sighed, put her head down on her knees. "I just don't know. I'm so confused. We've always been friends, but lately when I look at him I get this funny feeling. When I'm away from him all I want is to be near him again, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I know that your head-over-heels for him."

The two of them started to laugh again as Hagrid walked up, ready to start class. Lily grabbed for her quill and quickly wrote,

_Scorpius,_

_I miss you, too. I can't wait until tonight._

_I have a felling today is going to be a long _

_day. I wish I could be with you now, but I _

_guess I can wait until tonight. I'll be there._

_Lily_

She finished writing and closed her notebook. Both of the girls gathered all of their belongings and stood up. They brushed themselves off and went to stand by Hugo, who was already in front of Hagrid and writing notes.

The day went by slowly, as Lily had predicted. She was impatient; she was waiting to hear back from her parents, as well as waiting to meet Scorpius that evening. She was daydreaming about Scorpius in Potions and she forgot to add a crucial ingredient to her potion and got ten points taken from Gryffindor. She was in a fog most of the day until she found herself in the Gryffindor common room later that night. She was trying to work on the essay she had been assigned earlier in Potions. She looked at the clock, which had its short hand on the seven, and sighed. "Still an hour to go," she said mostly to herself and looked back down at her essay.

"An hour to go until what?" asked James as he walked up behind her.

Lily's head shot up and she looked at her brother in horror. She quickly glanced at her friends, begging them to help her with a silent look. "The three of us are going to meet some students from other houses to see if they would like to join a Wizards Chess Club. You're welcome to join us, cousin," Hugo responded rather quickly and Lily beamed at him gratefully.

"Um, no, thanks, but have fun." And with that, James turned and left.

"That was brilliant!" Lexy laughed, beaming at Hugo.

"Well except the fact that now both of you will have to leave at eight as well," Lily pointed out, "How did you come up with that anyway?"

"I know he's just as bad at chess as your dad. There's no way he would want to join a chess club just to get beat at the game all the time. Besides, he knows I love a good game of chess, just like my dad, so it's believable. We will just leave with you and go to the library. I need some books anyway," Hugo explained.

"Thanks," Lily said, and turned her attention back to her essay. Before she knew it, the clock had chimed eight o'clock. She cursed at herself for always being late and quickly put her things away and stood up to leave with Hugo and Lexy. They climbed out of the portrait hole and headed down the stairs until they reached the second floor. Lily bid her friends goodbye and watched as they turned to walk away. She laughed when she saw Hugo reach for Lexy's hand but at the last moment decide against it. Lily turned to continue down the stairs thinking to herself, "How could Lexy not know that Hugo likes her?"

As Lily walked across the dark grounds, she could barely make out the sight of Scorpius sitting by a tree near the lake. She quickened her pace when she saw him. As she reached the tree, she sat down next to him. "You're late," Scorpius said when he felt her sit next to him.

"I know." As Lily talked, she gently kissed his neck. "But can I really be late when you knew that I would be? I'm always late."

He turned around and kissed her. "Well, you've got me there. So how was your day?"

"Long," she said, "and yours?"

"Same; I'm just anxious. You realize that our parents are probably writing us back right now, and by lunch tomorrow, the whole school will know that we're dating, right? To be honest, I'm a little scared," he said, looking at the ground.

Lily placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards hers. "It will all be okay. I'll be right here by your side," she assured him as she brushed his blond hair from his eyes. She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him.

Scorpius melted at her smile and let his worries float away with her kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and lay back onto the soft grass. They sat there with the soft breeze blowing over them as they kissed for nearly an hour. They got up and, with one more kiss goodbye, she snuck up to her dormitory. As she lay in bed, she thought of the letter that she would be getting from her parents the next morning. She let the thoughts run wild through her head until her eyes closed and she finally drifted to sleep.


	3. Letting Secrets Go

Lily woke up the next morning and saw that the sun was rising outside. She rolled over in her bed and caught sight of her bedside clock; its alarm wouldn't go off for another two hours. She sighed, got up, turned off her alarm, and got her shower stuff together. She knew there was no chance of going back to sleep now, and at least she could enjoy an empty bathroom while she got ready.

She returned to her dormitory thirty minutes later fully dressed in her school robes and her hair still slightly damp. She quickly and quietly gathered all of her school books and headed down to the common room. She settled down in her window and watched the grass in the grounds shimmer from the dew that covered everything. Lily briefly considered writing in her magical notebook to Scorpius, but couldn't think of anything to write that she hadn't said the night before. She got out her Astronomy essay and started to work on it. By the time Lexy had come to join her, though, she had only managed to write four lines.

Lexy sat down next to Lily, "So it's the big day, huh? You look really tired. How long have you been up?" she questioned.

"Two hours; the sun was barely up when I woke. Do you think Scorpius is as nervous as I am?" Lily bit down on her bottom lip.

"I don't know." Lexy put her arm around Lily's shoulders, "You know him better than anyone else does – a _lot_ better." Lexy wiggled her eyebrows as she said this last part.

Lily felt a slight blush creep on to her face and she said, "Yeah, I do." She smiled for the first time that morning.

Once Hugo had come down to the common room, the three of them made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily's stomach was in knots and she couldn't eat a bite. She spent her time looking around the Great Hall for signs of the post or Scorpius. She finally spotted Scorpius sitting at the Slytherin table. He had his head lying down on his arms, which made him harder to see, and at a closer look, Lily saw that Scorpius's eyes were closed and he looked very tired indeed. She could tell that he hadn't gotten much sleep and wanted badly to comfort him. She was tempted to go to him and rub his back soothingly while he lay there.

Hugo's voice tore her from her thoughts. "Calm down, Lily. If I know Uncle Harry, he won't even be mad. He is always telling us to be friends with people from all houses. He can't be mad for you listening to him, can he? Another thing is that he of all people should know how friendships can easily become relationships." As he said this he glanced at Lexy and smiled, "It's what happened with both your parents and mine."

Lily was smiling fondly at her friends when she heard the familiar rustling of many owls entering the Great Hall. She looked up and immediately spotted Scorpius's owl. Her heart sunk. The large eagle owl had a bright red letter in its beak, which could only mean one thing: a Howler. Lily's eyes shot straight to where she knew Scorpius was. He was now sitting up, eyes locked on his owl and his wand drawn. She watched as the owl landed and he took the letter. He waved his wand, casting a spell, and then opened the letter. Lily was shocked when she didn't hear anything. She realized that he had cast a Silencing Charm around himself and her heart grew with gratitude to him. The entire school finding out about them in a Howler didn't seem like the best way to let the cat out of the bag. She watched as the letter burst into flames and she craned her neck to try to see his reaction. She felt a soft pecking on her hand and turned to see her small owl, Tulip. Sitting at Tulip's feet were two letters. Lily recognized the handwriting to be her mother's and father's. She pushed her cereal towards Tulip and picked up her mother's letter, deciding to read it first, as it was bound to be the worse of the two. As she opened the letter she looked over at her two friends who were both giving her encouraging smiles. She returned the smile nervously and started to read.

_Lily Ginevra Potter, _

_What do you mean you have a boyfriend? You are_

_only fifteen and hardly old enough to date. Lily dear, I know _

_you think you know this boy but the fact remains _

_that Scorpius is and always will be a Malfoy. The _

_Malfoys have always been dark wizards. They are_

_not to be trusted. If you only knew half of the things_

_his father and grandfather had done, you would _

_not trust him either. In the end, I know I can't stop _

_you because who you date is your choice, but _

_I will not say I approve. Your father's opinion is _

_different. This is why we are writing separate _

_letters. Please heed my warning. _

_Mum_

Lily sighed and passed the letter on to her friends. "It could have been worse. She didn't tell me I couldn't see him," she muttered as she picked up her father's letter and began to read.

_Lily,_

_How is my precious flower doing? Are you _

_happy? If you are, then that's all that matters._

_Don't worry about your mother; I'll talk _

_to her and she'll calm down. I think she _

_forgets that she started to date at your_

_age as well. If you say that Scorpius is _

_a good person then I believe you and _

_trust in your judgment. I know that_

_you will make the right choices. Tell _

_your brothers we said hi and that we_

_love them. I love you. _

_Dad _

Lily felt a smile creep onto her face as she handed the letter to her friends.

"See, what did I tell you?" Hugo said with a chuckle.

Lily was so relived that she let out a giggle. She did it. She told her parents and now she and Scorpius didn't have to hide their relationship anymore. She knew her Mum would calm down in no time at all. Lily looked over to where Scorpius had been sitting a few minutes ago only to find he was no longer there. She grabbed for her notebook and looked inside. She saw his messy handwriting and she smiled.

_Lil,_

_Meet me in the Entrance Hall as soon as_

_possible. We need to talk. _

_Scorpius_

Her smile faded as her heart sank. The words _'we need to talk'_ played over and over in her head. Never in her life had good news came from '_we need to talk'_. What had that Howler said that would make them _'need to talk'_? He had known his parents weren't going to be pleased. What did they say?

Lily gathered all of her things and started to get up. "Where are you going?" Lexy asked.

Now standing, she swallowed hard and said, "Scorpius says we need to talk. I'll see you in class." Before she walked away, she saw her friends share a look and knew that they were thinking the same thing she was.

"I expect to hear everything that happens," Lexy called after her as she started to walk away.

She was at the end of the Gryffindor table when Albus grabbed her arm. She turned, yanking her arm out of his grip. "WHAT?" she shouted at him.

"Whoa, Lily, calm down. I was just going to ask what Mum and Dad wanted. I saw Tulip and thought I would ask," Albus said, defending himself.

"Nothing of importance to you." She was irritated with him for keeping her from Scorpius. "All you need to know is that they said hi." Then she turned and continued to make her way to the Entrance Hall.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Albus called, but she didn't answer.

She walked into the Entrance Hall and started to scan it for Scorpius. She finally spotted him sitting with his back against the wall by the staircase. She made her way towards him and when he saw her, he stood up.

"Hi," she said as she neared him.

"Hey," he responded, his expression unreadable.

"You said we needed to talk." She was starting to get worried now.

"Yeah, we do. What did your parents say?" he asked, his face still not giving anything away.

"Mum's a little upset. She said something about me being too young and something about your dad and granddad. Dad, on the other hand, is fine with it and he'll calm Mum down in no time. What about yours? I saw the Howler. That was really quick thinking, putting up that Silencing Charm." As Lily said this, she watched his face closely for any sign of emotion.

Scorpius frowned a little as he spoke. "Dad says that if I so much as look at another Potter again, he'll disinherit me and I'll lose my share of the Malfoy fortune."

"Oh," Lily replied, looking at the ground. 'So this was it then. It's over.' she thought to herself.

"It's going to be hard," Scorpius admitted.

Still looking at the ground, now trying to hold back tears, Lily whispered, "I know, but you have to do what you have to do."

"I mean, just think of all the extra school work I'll have to do now that I'll have to actually get a real job," he said, smiling at her.

Lily's head shot up and she looked him in the eyes. "You mean…?"

"Dad's mostly talk and he'll..." But before he could finish what he was saying Lily's lips were on his. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. The people around them went quiet and stared, but the couple kept kissing.

Through the silence, they heard Albus shout, "YOU SLIMY GIT, GET THE HELL OFF MY SISTER!"

They broke apart just in time for Albus to grab Lily and throw her back behind him, where she stumbled and fell, hitting her head hard on the ground. She tried to get up but fell back down. The room was spinning. She briefly saw James join Albus, both with their wands drawn. Her world was starting to go dark. Before darkness fell over her, she heard Albus yell, "YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR EVER TOUCHING MY SISTER, YOU AZKABAN PIECE OF TRASH." She heard the sound of a spell being fired and then everything was black.


	4. The Hospital Wing Visitors

Lily lay on a hard uncomfortable bed. She tried to open her eyes, met with a bright light and closed them again right away. A hand reached out and grabbed hers, causing her to jump a bit. As she moved she felt her head throb in pain and she inhaled sharply.

"Lily dear, it's okay; we're here," a familiar voice whispered as the hand holding hers gave a gentle squeeze.

"Mum?" Lily questioned.

"It's alright, just lie down and relax; the nurse will be in shortly," a second familiar voice said.

"Dad?" Lily slowly started to open her eyes to see where she was. As the room came into view she recognized it as the hospital wing of Hogwarts. She turned to see her parents leaning over her bedside, and smiled tiredly.

"Hi, Mum and Dad," she greeted. "What happened?"

"You don't need to worry about that now. You know, I think you might be the only student who has ever been in here more than me." Harry chuckled as he talked. "But you will always be my precious flower." He kissed her head as he finished.

As soon as she heard the words 'precious flower', it brought back the memories of that morning's events, and the letters that she had received. She bolted up in bed and, ignoring the painful pounding in her head, shrieked, "Where's Scorpius?"

"He's fine. Just a few jinxes and hexes," Ginny said. "Nothing that they couldn't heal rather quickly. He's just resting now, just over there." She pointed to a part of the wing that was curtained off, but before she could look back Lily was already getting out of bed. "You get back in bed this instant, young lady. You have a concussion and you need your rest. Scorpius is sleeping and fine without you. Now, your brothers will be lucky if they aren't in here tomorrow after I'm finished with them." Ginny was now up with her hands on her hips.

Lily laid back down in bed, crossed her arms, and started to pout. About five minutes later Headmistress McGonagall walked into the room and over to the Potters. She looked at Ginny and asked, "Miss Potter, do you by chance know why Mr. Malfoy didn't bother to fight back?"

"He didn't?" Lily looked around at the three adults around her who were all shaking their heads in answer to her question. "Well no, I don't," she said, sitting up in bed a bit.

McGonagall motioned for Ginny and Harry to come talk to her on the other side of the room. Lily took this opportunity to get up and sneak over to Scorpius.

Scorpius was lying in his bed sleeping. A huge feeling of relief washed over her when she realized he was alright. She sat down on the side of the bed and brushed the hair from his face. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

He sat up in bed and made room for Lily to sit next to him. She scooted up next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm okay," he assured her. "I'm just a little sore."

"Scorpius, why didn't you fight back?" she asked.

He looked at her like she should know the answer and when he realized she didn't, he said, "Well, because they're your brothers." He paused but, seeing that she still didn't comprehend his answer, he continued, "If I would have hurt them it would have hurt you, and I would never do that."

She kissed him, then laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said as she watched Scorpius and Lily through a gap in the curtains. "He really does care about her."

"I think our baby girl has grown up, Ginny." Harry hugged his wife around the waist while peeking over her head to see Lily.

"Look at how happy she looks with him." Ginny turned to face Harry. "It reminds me of us when we were dating."

"Let's leave them alone for awhile. We can go for a walk around the lake," Harry said.

Once they had made there way out of the hospital wing and down to the grounds, Ginny turned to Harry again. "Harry dear," she said.

"Yes, Gin?" he inquired.

"Do you think that the boys' punishment is fair? I mean, all of the detentions and taking away James' Head Boy badge. Don't you think you could say or do something to make things right again?"

"No dear, I think it's a good punishment. They deserve it. Attacking poor Scorpius like that and not to mention hurting Lily in the process. I think the punishment needs to stay." From the way Harry stated this, Ginny knew there would be no convincing him otherwise.

"Oh no!" Harry exclaimed as he caught sight of the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds. He walked, with Ginny in tow, towards the man who was making his way up to the school. When he reached the man he stepped in front him to stop him from walking.

"Out of my way, Potter!" Draco spat. "Here to pick up your sons? Has a Potter actually been punished? They deserve to be expelled for what they did to my son."

"No, Draco," Harry's voice was calm and collected. "My daughter was also hurt. She is up in the hospital wing with Scorpius. And yes, Draco, my sons have been punished, but they have not been expelled."

"What do you mean she's with Scorpius? He is no longer seeing your daughter, Potter," Draco said with a sharp chill in his voice that could have frozen the whole lake. His eyes, filled with fire and fury, were the contrast to his tone.

"Well that's not what it looks like to me. I think they really care for each other, so we need to put our differences aside and accept that." Harry's voice was still very calm.

"I will not accept it!" Draco shouted as he stormed off into the castle. Harry and Ginny followed as Draco stormed through the corridors and into the hospital wing. Draco walked over to the curtains around Scorpius' bed. He grabbed them and yanked them apart forcefully. He stumbled backwards in shock when he saw his son entangled with Lily Potter, sleeping soundly.

Spotting danger, the school nurse stepped up and said, "Mr. Malfoy, please don't…"

"You allow this? What has this school come to?" Draco interrupted.

"Allow what?" the nurse defended herself. "They were talking and fell asleep. They are both in need of sleep and recovery. I saw no reason to wake them."

"Allow what!" Draco mocked. "Allowing my Pureblood son to be in the same bed as that dirty-blooded Potter girl."

"Hmff," the nurse huffed and turned to walk away back to her office, clearly offended by Draco's remark.

Harry, who had come to expect such things from Malfoy, took no offence by it, but instead stepped forward and continued to talk calmly. "Now Draco, there is no need for this. The kids like each other. We are adults now and can learn to be civil towards one another for the kids' sake."

Draco took a step towards Harry. His face was inches from Harry's when he said in a slow, steady, and loud voice, "My son will not defy me. He will not date your daughter."

"Yes I will, Father," Scorpius whispered, staring up at the three adults. They turned to look at the bed where Lily was still sleeping in Scorpius' arms, but Scorpius was wide awake. The adults could tell that he had heard the conversation they had been having. "I have never been like you, Father, no matter how much I've tried. Lily showed me that it was okay to be myself. That someone could like and care about me even if I am not like you; especially because I'm not like you. She means more to me than anything or anyone ever has. If being with her means I will no longer be your son, then so be it. I choose her, Father; disown me if you must."

Lily stirred a bit and Scorpius wrapped the blanket around her more as he kissed her head. Ginny was crying, but Harry just stood there with a proud look on his face, no doubt proud of his daughter's choice in Scorpius. Draco, however, had a look of disgust and hurt on his face. A single tear weld up in his eye but was quickly wiped away. He said nothing then turned and left.

Nobody spoke for a moment after he had left. Ginny and Harry settled down over in the chairs on the other side of the room. Scorpius had laid his head back down beside Lily's and closed his eyes again. Not much later, though, the doors to the hospital wing swung open again and a very loud man entered.

"So where's my little apprentice in training?" George asked so loudly that he caused all to jump, even Lily. She rubbed her eyes and smiled widely when she noticed that Scorpius was still holding her close.

"Hey, sis," George exclaimed when he spotted Ginny, and ran over to give her a big hug. "Harry," he said with a nod towards his brother-in-law. "Where's Lily?" he asked, looking around. Ginny pointed to the curtain that Lily and Scorpius laid behind. "Ah," he said as he walked into the curtained area.

"Hello, Lily." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Loads better," Lily answered with a grin.

"You must be Scorpius." George offered Scorpius a hand, which the boy took. George turned back to Lily. "Well, at least I know who you gave the other notebook to now. I brought you some stuff to help you get back at the boys."

"Thanks," she took the bag George had been holding in one hand.

"Well, I must be off. I can't leave the store too long. I just hired a new guy, Will, and he's still learning what not to touch. Don't let the boys get to you. You are a Weasley, you know, even if your last name is Potter." He bowed and winked at Lily and nodded to Scorpius before he left.

Lily heard him talking to her parents briefly as he closed the door. Ginny and Harry spent some time with Lily and Scorpius before also excusing themselves. They told Lily to owl them if James or Albus gave her any more trouble. They both kissed Lily and, to everyone's surprise, Ginny gave Scorpius a hug goodbye. Harry shook Scorpius' hand, told them both to be good, and they left.

Scorpius sat up a bit and turned to Lily. "You know, my father came by while you were sleeping," he told her.

"Today? I mean, just now?" she questioned, shocked.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"What happened? What did he say? Oh my gosh, was I here, in your arms? How did I sleep through that?" Lily panicked.

Scorpius looked at Lily and smiled ear to ear at the anxious look on her face. "It wasn't anything I want you to worry about. Just know that I told him that I choose you."

Lily was slightly shocked but was quickly calmed as his lips made contact with hers.

"That's quite enough of that," came the nurse's voice. "Miss Potter, you're perfectly fine and can go back to your dormitory. Please collect your belongings and head there now. Mr. Malfoy, you will have to stay a bit longer, I'm afraid."

Lily turned bright red and let out a soft laugh. She climbed down from the bed and said to Scorpius, "Well, I will see you at breakfast then, I guess."

Scorpius grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. She stumbled and fell on him. He pressed his lips to her gently and whispered, "I miss you already."


	5. A Sisters Revenge

Lily walked out of the portrait hole with a devious smile on her face. She was so busy checking over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her that she walked right into Scorpius. She stumbled backwards and Scorpius caught her arm as she steadied herself.

Scorpius chuckled, "You really need to watch where you're walking. You're already clumsy enough when you can see where you're going." He hugged her with one arm and she noticed something behind his back.

"What's that?" she questioned, pointing behind him.

A smile spread across his face as he pulled out a beautiful casa blanca lily. "Your favorite, right?" he asked as he tucked the flower into her hair.

Lily felt a blush rise onto her face and she responded, "You know it is."

They took each other's hands and made their way down the corridor. Lily couldn't stop staring at Scorpius so much that she didn't even notice the eyes of everyone in the school on them. She was startled out of her blissfulness by James' voice. "LILY POTTER, STOP WHERE YOU ARE THIS INSTANT!" James demanded as both he and Albus stomped up the hall towards the couple.

All of the students in the corridor burst into laughter at the sight of the boys. Lily cringed at the sound of her brother's voice but knew this was coming. She turned to face James and had to bite the side of her cheek to keep from laughing. "That potion works better than I thought," she thought to herself. She heard Scorpius let out a snort as he looked from Lily to her brothers who were sporting noses five times the size they used to be.

James stopped just in front of Lily but his gaze fell upon both Lily and Scorpius. Albus walked right up to Scorpius and stared him down. As his relationship with Albus had never been a friendly one, this was not at all unexpected.

Being in the same year, the two boys had always shared certain classes together. In their first year Potions class there was one lesson where Rose must have been sick or something because when it was time for the student to pair up, the only students left without partners were Scorpius and Albus. The class did not go well. By the end, Albus was in the hospital wing with burns from when the potion that Scorpius had been brewing melted his cauldron's bottom and went all over Albus' lap. Not only did he cause the other boy a great amount of pain, but he had also earned Albus the first and only zero he had ever reseved. Scorpius knew that Albus had never forgiven him for that.

"Fix, it, now." James' voice was low and he spoke every word very clearly.

Lily was now fighting the urge to burst into laughter. The look of seriousness on James' face mixed with the oversized nose was just too much to take. She swallowed hard and cleared her face of all emotion, "Fix what?" she managed to get out, though she could now feel a smile creeping onto her face.

"OUR NOSES!" James shouted.

The other students around laughed even louder at this as Lily said, "Funny, I don't see anything wrong with them." She turned on her heel to walk away but was stopped by Scorpius.

"Come on, Lily, tell them how to fix it." Scorpius pleaded with her, knowing it would do no good.

The brothers stared at him in complete shock. Lily shook her head and started to walk away again, this time tugging Scorpius behind her. Scorpius shot the brothers a look of empathy, but they just continued to stare at him in bewilderment.

Rose ran up to Albus and shook him out of his shock.

"Did you hear that?" Albus asked James, who was still staring at the doors that his little sister and Scorpius had just disappeared behind.

"You don't reckon that we were wrong about him, do you?" James questioned.

"Nah, he's a Malfoy and a Slytherin. You don't just get out in Slytherin for no reason at all. There is just something I don't trust about him, and I'm going to find out what it is. But first, I want to know how to get this nose fixed." Albus said.

"I'll go and talk to her," Rose piped in, and ran off towards the Great Hall with the boys close behind her.

Soon after Lily had sat down at the Gryffindor table, the Hall erupted in laughter. Lily joined in with them and noticed how hard Hugo was laughing.

"If you laugh any harder, you'll choke." Lexy said as she patted Hugo's back.

Finally calming down slightly to speak, Hugo managed to get out, "That's … bloody….brillant," sounding remarkably like his father, before being consumed by laughter again.

"I can't take all the credit. It was that potion out of the bag Uncle George gave me that did it. I put it in their toothpaste." She smiled as she looked over to where Scorpius sat. "They deserved it for what they did to him."

Lexy shook her head at her friend and boyfriend. One had a puppy dog look in her eyes as she stared at _her_ boyfriend, while the other had still not stopped laughing. Then looking up, Hugo or Lexy? said, "Uh oh, here comes Rose."

Hugo barely had time to say, "Huh?" before he was smacked in the back of the head by his sister, who then proceeded to take a seat next to him.

"Hey," Hugo said while he shot daggers at his sister.

"Stop making a fool of yourself, Hugo," she responded, ignoring the daggers he was sending her way, but instead turning her attention to Lily. "Now, Lily, is this really necessary? Surely you can think of a more mature way of making your point."

"No, I can't, Rose. I think this is the perfect revenge. Until they apologize to Scorpius they will have to deal with it. They need to learn how to keep their noses out of my business. Once they agree, then I will tell them how to get rid of the jinx."

"You expect them to apologize to Scorpius?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Yes I do. He's a big part of my life, a part of who I am, I can't let them treat him like that. If they don't accept him then they don't accept me," Lily said in a proud voice.

Just then, the owls arrived with the morning's mail. As they started to swoop around looking for their owners, Lily recognized two familiar owls. A large barn owl that she recognized as the family owl of Rose and Hugo, and a small spotted owl she recognized as Scorpius' mother's. Her chest tightened from the breath she held in. The large barn owl landed just by her. Hugo removed the letter from his leg. Rose put her arm out signaling the owl to come with her. "Good luck with that," she said to her brother before turning to Lily, "I'll tell them what you said."

Lily wasn't really listening to her cousins as she was trying to see Scorpius' face in reaction to the letter he now held in his hands. She let out the breath she was holding in with a huge sigh as she saw a smile creep onto Scorpius face. He put the letter into his pocket and dug into his food happily. With the feeling of relief she turned back to Hugo and saw that he was growing redder and redder while he read his letter.

He slammed it down on the table, startling a few first years. "Why are people so stupid?" he asked.

"Well, what does it say? Is it from Aunt Hermione or Uncle Ron? Oh, never mind, just let me see it," she said, grabbing the letter from him.

_Hugo,_

_I can't believe you have been friends with a Malfoy _

_for four years. How could you be his friend? Keep _

_head up and eyes peeled around him. I know you _

_think you know him, but I don't trust him. . I am_

_disappointed in both you and Lily. I hope that you _

_both come to realize who you should and can trust. _

_Dad_

Lexy, who had been reading over Lily's shoulder, had a confused look on her face. "Why is he so mad? What dose he hate the Malfoy's so much?" she questioned.

Rolling her eyes, Lily ripped up the letter and said, "Because Uncle Ron never did get over how Draco Malfoy, Scorpius' dad, used to treat the golden trio. You see, Draco was really nasty to them when they were in school and he was particularly nasty to Aunt Hermione. He used to call her all kinds of nasty names like Mudblood and stuff. I don't think that Uncle Ron knows how to let that kind of stuff go."

Hugo nodded to show his agreement to what Lily had said. He reached over the table and took her hand in his. "Don't listen to him. Your dad will calm him down, you'll see. It will all work out in the end." He let go of Lily's hand, took Lexy's and stood up. He pulled her into him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll see you girls after Divination."

"Bye," Lily said though a mouthful of food. She had just realized that breakfast was almost over and she had still yet to eat anything. She glanced up to see the kiss and quickly took a double take. She spit the food in her mouth out. "What…When… Why didn't you tell me?" she finally managed to say.

Lexy was a bright shade of pink as she sat back down next to her friend. "Well, we kind of talked while you were in the hospital. We figured out that we both feel the same way about each other. I actually was worried about you and he was comforting me with a long hug. When I looked up he was just staring right into my eyes. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. So we kind of had to talk about it after that. I would have told you sooner but I didn't know when. I mean you were so tired last night and then I couldn't find you this morning. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Don't be sorry. I'm so happy for you." Lily hugged her friend and then realized the time. "Oh no, we're late for Divination." The girls ran to North Tower and were happy when they were able to sneak into class unseen.

While Lily was removing her items for class from her bag, she caught sight of her notebook and was reminded of the letter Scorpius had received. She took out the notebook and looked into it to find a note from Scorpius.

_Lils,_

_I have something wonderful to tell you. _

_Can you meet me after dinner tonight? _

_Scorpius_

Lily was hoping that whatever the letter from his mother had said was good. Lily knew how much he loved his mother. Lily always had a feeling that she was the reason that Scorpius was the way he was. Although she had never actually met Christina Malfoy, she had seen letters that she had written to her son. They were always full of love and acceptance. Lily removed her quill and quickly wrote out a response to Scorpius.

_Scorpius, _

_Of course we can meet after dinner. _

_I can't wait until I hear what the good _

_news is. I have some good news for you, _

_too. I miss you already. _

_Lily_

Later that day Lily, found herself sitting and waiting for dinner to be over. She wasn't very hungry herself and was just patiently waiting for Scorpius to finish his meal so they could take their walk. When she noticed that he was finished, she motioned towards the doors and showed him that she wanted him to follow her.

They met right by the doors. Lily was about to step outside of the Great Hall when she felt a hand snake around her waist and pull her in close. "I missed you today," Scorpius whispered into her ear before kissing her passionately. Lily was slightly shocked by his open affection but quickly recovered and returned the kiss, making it deeper.

By the time they parted, the whole Hall had fallen silent and all faces were on them. Scorpius looked around and chuckled. Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "Might as well give them a show."

As they walked though the corridors they overheard a younger student say, "You know my mom says that this school will never be boring as long as there are Malfoys and Potters attending."

Scorpius laughed out loud at this and said, "Isn't that the truth."

They walked though the corridors for a long time talking about Hugo and Rose. Lily had been dying to tell Scorpius about it all day. He was just as happy as she was at the news and patiently waited to reveal his own good news to her. Once she had finished, she waited for his news. "So what did you have to tell me?" she questioned.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a letter that looked like it had been read many times. "Read it," he simply said, handing her over the letter.

_Scorpius,_

_My darling, how are you? I hope that everything_

_is going well with your studies. I was so happy to _

_hear that you have a girlfriend. I just hope that_

_she treats you right. You deserve to be happy and _

_I'm glad that you sound happy with this girl. I _

_want you to know that your father is just upset _

_right now but he will get better. I know your _

_father better than anyone and I hope that you _

_know that he does love you and wishes you_

_happiness. You just have to give him time to_

_adjust. Your father is a good man deep down. _

_He will come around. I love you, darling. Give_

_my love to Lily. _

_Mother_

Lily looked up at Scorpius and cupped his face in her hands. "That's wonderful. I knew that you had to come from somewhere. I just wish that people knew your mother. If they did, they might not judge you like they do." She closed her eyes as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips, lingering slightly longer than normal.

They opened their eyes and jumped apart when they noticed that James and Albus were standing right next to them. They both looked very tired and weary. They had been trying everything all day to get rid of the noses. They even spent half the day in the hospital wing, an idea of Rose's. She'd told the boys that in her mother's fourth year, she had her teeth enlarged and that a quick trip to the hospital wing was all that it took to fix it. But unfortunately for James and Albus, this did not work for them.

They now stood here at their last resort. "Ok, you win," Albus moaned.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Lily teased.

"Lily, come on, we've had a very long day and we just want to go to bed. Just tell us what we need to do to fix it," James whined.

"You know what I want."

"Ok, fine, we're sorry," Albus said.

"For…?" Lily pushed.

"For attacking you," James stated looking at Scorpius.

"And…?" Lily urged on.

"And we promise to keep our noses out of your business," Albus moaned looking at his shoes.

James took a step closer to Scorpius and looked him straight in the eyes. "But if you hurt her, you won't come out of it so easily next time. Got it?"

"That's fair." Scorpius reached his hand out to shake James'.

James eyed Scorpius' hand before taking it in his. Lily smiled; she reached into her purse and pulled out two small liquid capsules. She handed them over to her brothers. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Uncle George helped you to do this?" Albus questioned, seeing the WWW on the pill that stood for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Yep. Now all you need to do is take those and by tomorrow morning, your noses will be back to normal," Lily stated. "Now if you would excuse us, we still need to say good night to each other."

"Geez, Lily, we don't need to know that," James said with a look of disgust on his face. "After all you are still my baby sister."

Lily laughed as her brothers turned to leave and Scorpius looked at her like she was nuts. "You do realize that we're lucky they didn't just hex me? "I mean, you just told your brothers we are going to go snog."

"I know. Did you see the look on their faces? This is going to be fun with everyone knowing. I love getting a rise out of people." She took his hand in hers and pulled him in close to her.

Back in the common room, the boys were taking their pills. "I can't believe she bought that." Albus said.

"I know. I was great. We'll get her back for this." James said.

"Oh, do you have a plan?" Albus asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I do, but I need to write a letter first. We are going to really make her sorry. As for Scorpius, this plan will really take that bounce out of his step." James parted ways from his brother and went to write his letter.


	6. AN

I am writing this to let you all know that I am abandoing this story

I am writing this to let you all know that I am abandoing this story. I have sat done to write the 6th chapter too many time to count and allthough I have some ideas of what to do I feel that I am not doing this story justice with the words I am writing down. I am also worried that I am trying to force this story to go places it dosnt want to go. Every time I have wrote the 6th chapter and read it over it almost seems to be from a different story alltogether. I am truly sorry for doing this. And I thank everyone of you who have read my story.

To try and make this better I am offering this story up for anyone who wants to feels they can do it justice and finish it. Just contact me at and let me know so I can tell others that someone is already working on finishing it. If you want to finish it you can copy the part of the story I have written and post it in your own storys.

Again I am so sorry to all of you who have been waiting for the next chapter and I hope you wont hate me for this.

Casidee


End file.
